Rules
Administration policy If you get promoted into a rollback, admin, bureaucrat, or anything, you must only use your abilities for the greater good (i.e. reverting vandalism, deleting unneccessary pages). If you use it to just... HAVE FUN (i.e. banning users for literally zero reason, revert a VERY significant change (which was good) that another user worked on for a LONG time, using curse words because a NEW user edited a page the wrong was (accidental vandalism)) you will get demoted. If you are a good and loyal editor enough, it is a chance to get promoted. Editing policy Do not vandalize pages! Do not use curse words. If you make a mistake on a page because you are new to editing, it is excusable. If someone else vandalizes... ...then you can do the following: *If (s)he tells you to join the vandalism, do NOT join. If the other person gets a punishment, then you will get the same if you join the vandal. *Undo the vandalism. *Tell an administrator about the vandal. *Tell the vandal to stop doing it. Comment, chat, discussion forum, message wall policy *Do not use curse words. *Do not lie to the others. **Therefore, do not send clickbait links. **If you do it to turn people against someone, you are at a HIGH risk of having your account permanently banned. *Do not tell personal info about you (especially your address or phone number). There are dangerous people in the world, you know. **You will not get banned for doing it, but you are putting yourself into an even bigger danger; especially if you are underaged, as there are pedophiles who target children. ***FOR UNDERAGED PEOPLE. be cautious around the internet because there are dangerous people there. And remember, if someone asks for your address or phone number, don't tell them (unless they are people you already met in person). *Do not insult others. If you offend someone even though you just wanted to make a hilarious joke, it's excusable. There is no excuse if you say curse words about it, as it is called cyberbullying. **Do not turn the rest of the chat against someone, because it is worse cyberbullying. And it breaks the law of "DO NOT INSULT OTHERS" and you will put several other people in danger unless they resist it and you will be in BIG danger too. If you create false gossip about someone, your account is at risk of being permanently banned. (if you tell everyone the brutal truth about someone else, it is just as risky as telling lies). *ADMINS: if you see someone get cyberbullied, you should defend the victim and give the cyberbully a warning. If the cyberbully refuses to stop even after the warning, you should give him/her a 10 day ban. If the cyberbully STILL refuses to stop, you should outright BAN him/her PERMANENTLY. **EVERYONE: If you see someone get cyberbullied, DO NOT JOIN THE CYBERBULLY! Either do your best to try to defend the victim, or do nothing at all. Just don't join the cyberbully (if you do, you will get just as big punishment as the primary bully). Other rules *A sockpuppet account is when your primary account is banned so you create a new one. If you create a sockpuppet account, you will get banned no matter how many accounts you create. If your primary account is not banned at the moment, you can create a new one without getting banned. But sockpuppetry is NOT allowed if your primary account IS banned!